Synchronized
by Atomic Jello
Summary: They were the best synchronized divers in the world; Olympic champions. They were best friends; inseparable. And now, Sasuke couldn’t help but wonder when the line between friendship and love had blurred and disappeared altogether. NaruSasu. Part 2.
1. The Invisible Line We Crossed

Title: Synchronized

Summary: They were the best synchronized divers in the world; Olympic champions. They were best friends; inseparable. And now, Sasuke couldn't help but wonder when the line between friendship and love had blurred and disappeared altogether. (Narusasunaru) (AU)

A/N: Well, I've never read another synchronized diving fic, and there isn't one at there that I know of (and if there is one out there written by someone else, please tell me in a review so I can change this pompous author's note), so my current claim to fame is the first narusasu/sasunaru/narusasunaru/sasunarusasu/whatevertheheckyouwanttocallit fic. Anyhow, I'm no expert on diving, so expect it to be vague, because this story actually doesn't revolve around diving. I'm planning this to be a one-shot perhaps a two-shot, maybe more, but not much if you want a multi-chaptered fic. If you want a longer, more detailed story, just say so. I am a slave to your reviews; something of a review whore, actually.

Well, this story was born from my strange addiction to the Summer Olympics. I was watching diving (China completely obliterated everyone else in synchronized diving!) and a plot bunny attacked me out of no where. There I was, thinking they looked pretty creepily hot in their tiny little Speedos and I was like… wow, yaoi heaven in those showers. I might actually revisit this plot bunny when I get up the nerve to possible write smut because, well, ideas…

Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own Naruto, Sasuke, or any of the other characters, though the second my Chinese New Year money materializes beneath my door, I'm splurging on Naruto plushies. XD

Beta: The wonderful _MikoGoddess _who I officially love to pieces (in a totally not-weird way). I must've done something pretty great in a past life to deserve someone as awesome as her.

Key:

_Thoughts_

_"Speech over the intercom/announcements"_

_"Speaking in Chinese (you can tell the difference)" _(A/N: For your convenience, you won't have to scroll down to the bottom for translations. They're written normally like "this" within the dialogue. Also, my pinyin isn't the best ever… So, if there are mistakes, feel free to correct me.)

_Sasuke-nese translations (you can tell the difference)_

* * *

Synchronized

Chapter 1

The Invisible Line We Crossed

Silence choked the stadium as everyone watched with baited breath as two young men in their twenties stepped up to the edge of the board. They were both around 5'8" and slender but lean, their muscles well defined and not a single ounce of extra fat on them. But that was where the similarity ended.

Sasuke Uchiha, the one standing on the left, had dark, shoulder length hair that was oddly spiked and more or less retained its spiked shape, even when wet. His famously sapphire-colored eyes, quietly smoldering and intense, were narrowed in concentration. His skin was pale, flawless ivory and glowed beautifully, even in the harsh florescent light. His sharply beautiful, almost effeminately aristocratic features were well defined and perfectly sculpted. His strong, wiry frame was tensed and alert.

Naruto Uzumaki, standing at Sasuke's side, couldn't have been more relaxed. His crystalline blue eyes were lazily hooded as they regarded the crowd, waving a multitude of flags. His tan skin contrasted sharply against his partner's ivory pallor, warm and golden, his shock of wild gold hair carefully tousled, and a famously roguish smile curving his lips. His finely chiseled features were harshly masculine compared to his partner's supple, almost angelic beauty that certainly did not match the Uchiha's not-quite-agreeable disposition.

The two were an oddly beautiful sight, athletes in their prime, twenty-two and loving it. One dark and beautiful, the other fair and handsome. A martyr and an archangel. A prodigy and a natural. Sometimes, it was hard to tell who was who.

Sometimes, both forgot where one began and the other ended.

Naruto looked to Sasuke, who looked calmly back, having tamed his well-hidden nerves. They were attempting a near-impossible combination: three full twists, then a double flip in pike position. They had practiced it a million and one times back home in Osaka, and a million and one more in Beijing and preparation for this night.

They were competing against the diving powerhouse's, China's, winning team, Lin Yue and Huo Liang. Yue and Liang had been near -flawless all night, as had Uchiha and Uzumaki, leaving Germany and Russia to duke it out for bronze. And now, the next dive would make or break Japan's Perfect Pair's attempts at another Olympic gold to match their Athen's medal.

"Ichi (1)," Sasuke said calmly.

"Ni (2)," Naruto countered with a smile.

"San (3)," tThey called together, jumping.

Two bodies twisted through the air, flawlessly synchronized, spinning once, twice, thrice, somehow pulling flawlessly into a pike, flipping twice, their rotation perfectly matched, opposites behaving like mirror images. Somehow, blindingly quickly, they unfurled their bodies and hit the water perfectly; flawlessly; beautifully. They entered smoothly with barely a splash as the crowd went wild.

Experts had dubbed it impossible. Scientists had said that it wasn't physically possible to do so much in such a short time: the Japanese pair couldn't possibly make three full rotations in the air and flip twice in pike position before they hit the water. But, the Perfect Pair had done just that and had even entered the water perfectly vertical at the same time.

The two swam easily to the edge of the pool, climbed gracefully up the steps, and sauntered proudly to the showers. They didn't care that their tiny white and red Speedos left nothing to the imagination; they had great bodies, why not flaunt them? They had just performed a feat dubbed impossible by so many. They had just made sure that the Chinese wouldn't ever be able to regain their lead as perfect tens filled the score screen.

Each and every one was a ten. There had been no error for even the judges to pick out.

None at all.

The Chinese pair spoke quickly and quietly in their native language: _"Ta men shi gen wo men wan de! _They were just playing with us!" He sounded furious.

"_Ta men bu shi zhen de tiao shui. _They weren't really diving." His partner was resigned and regretful. What had they done wrong? Where they, the best in their country, the second best in the world, unworthy opponents?

"_Ta men zhi zai zui hou de tiao shui de shi hou zhen de tiao. _They only dived for real during that last dive. _Wo men gen ta men bi de shi hou… _When we compare ourselves to them…" No other words were needed, because they both new that the Uchiha-Uzumaki pair was on a completely different level.

The two teenagers snatched up their bags. _"Yi ge ying pai… _A silver medal… W_o men de peng you dou xiang xin wo men hui dai hui lai yi ge jing pai. _Our friends all thought that we would bring back a gold medal. Zhong guo _dou xiang xing wo men hui gai wo men de guo jia yi ge jing pai! _All of _China _believed that we would give them a gold medal!" His last words were unsaid: what happened?

The problem was, neither knew.

* * *

"_And they've done it again!" _The annoyingly cheerful voice of the announcer boomed through the hotel room. _"Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki, Japan's Perfect Pair, have won the gold once again as defending gold medallists! These two have an amazing story behind them! They met in Osaka on a summer holiday. The two were both previously gymnasts at the same gym in Tokyo and trained together there since they were five years old. They were infamous for being huge rivals._

"_Their diving career started at the tender age of eight when they were paired together by talent scouts who decided that the two, holding the same body types but still appearing completely different, would make a good diving pair. They had excellent teamwork right from the start!_

"_Uchiha and Uzumaki came to Sydney in 2000, just fourteen and already amazing divers. They brought home a silver medal for Japan, and came back in 2004 stronger than ever. They took the gold in Athens and now, they've done it again! Japan's Perfect Pair has raked in yet another gold in their third Olympics! _

"_Now, the question is: will they be able to do it in France? Twenty-six is an old age for diving, especially when the sport is primarily for teenagers. Will Japan's Perfect Pair be able to last against a new group of teenage divers, or will they become lost in the wake of the next dynamic duo?"_

Sasuke quickly hit mute, not wanting to listen to anymore. He had been avoiding thoughts like "What next?" and "What will life without diving and Naruto be like?" for months now, simply because he couldn't see himself without Naruto. The two of them had grown up together; they'd been inseparable ever since they met at age two, just as they were beginning to hobble about.

He and Naruto were like Yin and Yang. They needed each other to survive; one couldn't exist without the other, and one was nothing without the other. _He _was nothing without Naruto. It had been a hard thing to own up to, because Sasuke hated the very thought of needing anyone else at all.

Sasuke had been orphaned when he was four by a freak car accident. It had taken his parents and his idol, his brother Itachi, from him. Naruto had helped him get over it. He had come over to Kakashi's, - Sasuke's guardian, - apartment every day with a picnic basket filled with ramen and candy and cake and he had sat Sasuke down on the balcony and force-fed him glazed doughnuts and ramen and joked until Sasuke finally cracked a smile.

Now that he thought about it, Sasuke would still be deeply seated in depression if it hadn't been for Naruto.

A few months after the accident, Sasuke and Naruto both took up gymnastics. They became instant rivals, and it was yet another thing that brought Sasuke's thoughts away from darkness and despair. Their sempai had all laughed over how cute their little rivalry was, but it was what led to greatness for Naruto and Sasuke.

Because of the insatiable need to beat the other, the two boys trained relentlessly, building impossibly strong muscles until they were able to last for nearly twenty seconds in an arm wrestling match against their sempai, which was unheard of. When the talent scouts had seen them, they had decided that it was time for Japan to develop a winning diving team, and the Perfect Pair was born.

Sasuke sighed heavily. His life had been a sappy movie: a tragic past, a best friend who had helped him survive it all, two Olympic gold medals, and now a dive that had made the impossible, possible. And now, he was realizing that his feelings for said best friends was, and always had been, far from platonic.

Sasuke let out an annoyed growl before heaving another heavy, resigned sigh. He was totally, irreversibly in love with his best friend, his dobe, his usuratonkachi, and judging from the admiring looks Naruto had been giving Sakura as of late, the feeling was far from mutual. Naruto wasn't even gay!

Fantastic.

Fan-fucking-tastic.

The bathroom door creaked open. "I hear some unhappy sighs," Naruto called teasingly, blue eyes glowing as he toweled his damp yellow hair dry. "Buck up, princess. We just proved to the world that we really are the best. Not even you, the Ice Prince, can possibly find something to grouch over."

Sasuke shot the blonde a deep scowl. "Hn," he replied unhappily. _Fuck off, Naruto. I'm not in the mood for your idiocy._

Naruto rolled his eyes, accustomed to Sasuke's monosyllabic replies. He had been quite adept at deciphering Sasuke-nese. "Whatever." The blonde shrugged, letting the raven's reply slide. "The shower's all yours. Get washed up and then we'll meet up with the guys for celebratory drinks at the club."

"Sure, mom," Sasuke said dryly, fixing Naruto with a pointed stare. Naruto was momentarily fascinated, like always, by Sasuke's eyes. At first glance, they appeared to be dark, shiny obsidian, but truthfully, they were a heart- achingly beautiful sapphire, dark and so infinitely deep that Naruto felt that, if Sasuke's eyes were the sea, he could never find the bottom. Naruto's eyes were instantly drawn to long, dark lashes, pale, flawless skin, and a perfect pink mouth, so soft, so kissable…

Sasuke arched a perfect brow. "What, do I have something on my face?"

Naruto flushed, realizing that he had been staring, again. "I'm just marveling at how girly you look." Naruto covered his embarrassment with a broad, wolfish grin, knowing that Sasuke's effeminate looks were a touchy subject for the beautiful brunette. And, just as Naruto knew he would, blue eyes narrowed angrily as Sasuke stalked over to his suitcase and pulled out a change of clothes and slammed angrily into the bathroom.

Naruto let his smile soften as he stared at the closed door.

_Sasuke, my Sasuke…_

* * *

Sasuke hated being sentimental, but he couldn't help but wonder... what had happened to the simple friendship he and Naruto had shared? How had that become emotions that left Sasuke confused and drained?

How had he crossed that invisible line without knowing it?

Sasuke felt the water wash away his doubts. He would have to tell Naruto one day... Naruto deserved to know. He deserved to know that Sasuke had somehow allowed himself to fall for his teammate, his other half. It made sense, but it confused Sasuke to no end.

How had he let himself create such a mess?

Naruto's smile, Naruto's laugh, Naruto's eyes, Naruto's big, kind heart. That was why. That was how. That was everything.

But when had it become everything?

Honestly, Sasuke didn't know. It could've always been that way. It could've happened overnight. All Sasuke knew was that it was there, and it wasn't going away.

What would Sasuke do?

Sasuke hadn't the foggiest idea.

* * *

Naruto sat down on his bed, flipping through a photo album he brought everywhere with him. It had very few pictures, but each and every one was precious.

The first was of Sasuke and Naruto in Osaka, the first time they met. They were cuddled up in a hammock together, yellow and black hair tangling with each other, pale limbs wound with tan, peaceful and angelic, perfectly happy together. On their small, plump faces were identical expressions of pure bliss.

Number two was of Naruto, scratched up and bandaged from a day of skateboarding, leaning against a softly smiling Sasuke, equally battered, clutching a skateboard in his small white hands. They were obviously close friends from the ease and familiarity with which their bodies fit together.

The third picture was of Sasuke and Naruto seated at a wooden table out on a balcony overlooking Osaka, smiling and laughing as they sampled the array of sweets set out in front of them, happy and content just to be with each other, even after the horror of what had occurred before.

The forth photo in the album was of Sasuke and Naruto posing in their leotards, thin and lean even at six years of age, Naruto wearing a shit-eating grin while Sasuke's face bore a more reserved smirk.

Number five was several years later. It was of Naruto and Sasuke practicing diving at the diving well, already much more mature at twelve. Sasuke was wearing an annoyed scowl, unhappy about the tiny Speedo he'd been forced to wear. Naruto looked perfectly comfortable. Even as a kid, he had had no shame.

The sixth was at Sydney as the two of them posed with their medals around their necks, the silver glinting in the light. Naruto took a moment to admire Sasuke: even at fourteen, he was already amazingly handsome, his features twisting into a self-confident smile, devastatingly handsome; the smile that so many girls across the country had fallen in love with.

The eighth picture was of Naruto and Sasuke's graduating class, the class of 2004. Sasuke was easily distinguishable, as was Naruto with his bright hair. The two were, as always, standing together, both looking like male models in Konoha High's rather horribly ugly uniform.

Number nine was at the Athens games, Sasuke and Naruto standing on the podium, accepting their medals, glowing with happiness and triumph. Naruto was giving them camera a thumbs-up while Sasuke smiled with real warmth.

The tenth photo was of Naruto and Sasuke posing in their Tokyo University dorm room, confident and glad to be college guys. Yet again, Sasuke was smiling, standing beside Naruto, happy and beautiful.

The eleventh picture was dramatically different. Sasuke was no longer smiling and looked rather jaded as he stood off to the side with Neji as Naruto slung his arms around Sakura's shoulders. There was a slightly saddened expression in his sapphire eyes as he watched them.

And that was where it ended. Naruto was determined to fill that twelfth spot with another happy picture.

Even if he died trying.

* * *

The club was packed. Dancing was in full swing as Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, and Hinata took a seat at a booth in the back of the bar. Naruto was up instantly, dragging Sakura to the dance floor, who in turn snagged Ino who grabbed Shikamaru who clung to Kiba in the hopes that the dog boy would save him, only to have his savior pull Hinata along too, leaving Neji and Sasuke, two antisocial millionaire heirs to sit and sip their beers.

And, like every other time, men and women instantly gravitated to the two darkly handsome men. And, like every other time, Sasuke and Neji turned each and every one down.

And then, one person came along and broke the tradition. He was a movie-star handsome brunette with green eyes and a tall, well-muscled body. He hadn't just asked to dance or draped himself over Sasuke. He flirted and bantered and Sasuke found himself intrigued.

"Hey, you want to dance?" Keigo asked smoothly, his voice like warm honey. Sasuke actually seriously considered it for once. A little relaxation wouldn't kill him, would it? The last time he'd had a good lay had been an eternity ago. And it didn't seem like Keigo was looking for anything else…

"Sure," Sasuke said with his sexiest smirk. Keigo's eyes briefly lit with lustful fire before calming again as he matched Sasuke's smirk with one of his own. Sasuke glanced back to Neji, who was looking slightly betrayed. Sasuke just gestured with his chin at the silent redhead, Gaara, who Neji had expressed a grudging interest in.

Sasuke didn't avoid dancing because he was a bad dancer; far from it, actually. Dancing was yet another thing on his list of things he was naturally good at. His body just moved on his own as he danced with Keigo, his hips swaying in time to Keigo's, occasionally grinding teasingly against the other man.

For the first time in a long time, Sasuke was feeling good.

He was dressed to kill in skin-tight leather pants that clung desperately to his hips, held in place by a studded leather belt. A matching collar was clasped around his throat and he had leather bracelets on his wrists. His slender but muscular torso was incased in a ripped black wife beater underneath a mesh shirt. When Naruto had seen him, he had gaped in shock. Sasuke almost always dressed conservatively outside the pool.

Sasuke could feel someone staring at him intently, their eyes burning into him. He opened his previously closed eyes and they instantly locked with cerulean orbs.

_Naruto…_

Naruto was dancing provocatively with Sakura, his hips moving and grinding effortlessly, and Sasuke felt delicious shivers rush through his body as he was met with lust-clouded eyes. Was Naruto getting turned on by watching Sasuke dance, or was grinding against Sakura's hip giving the blonde a hard-on?

The thought of Naruto hot and bothered because of Sasuke was enough to evoke a wave of hot pleasure. _Oh god… I'm so far gone that just the thought of Naruto turned on gives me a hard-on. _The fact that Naruto was staring at him like he was the most fuckable thing in the world wasn't helping his dilemma at all.

But, was it really possible that Naruto wanted him?

_Well, I'll just have to prove it, then…_

Instantly feeling bold, Sasuke subtly maneuvered Keigo closer to Naruto. His dark eyes locked with Naruto's as he danced, pulling one hand from Keigo's waist and dragging it slowly, suggestively, up his torso from his hip to his shoulder, his hips swaying to the beat. Naruto's blue eyes instantly followed Sasuke's movement, his eyes hungry. He turned up the sexy as his dancing, too, became bolder and more sensual, watching as Sasuke's eyes filled deliciously with desire.

Keigo, sensing that someone was trying to charm Sasuke from him, wrapped his arms around Sasuke, dragging the smaller man flush against him. Naruto felt jealousy flare up instantly and, seeing red, he pulled away from a distraught Sakura and walked straight up to the dancing brunettes. As hot as watching Sasuke dance with the admittedly handsome Keigo was, enough was enough.

"You can't hog the hottie forever," Naruto told Keigo, keeping his tone light as he rested a possessive hand on Sasuke's arm.

Keigo's eyes narrowed. "Sasuke's m-"

"Keigo, it really isn't fair to not let him dance with me," Sasuke murmured, more than eager to find himself in Naruto's arms.

Reluctantly, Keigo released Sasuke, but not before he pressed a kiss to the corner of Sasuke's mouth. "Call me," he murmured before turning and disappearing. Naruto glared daggers after him, pissed that he had kissed _his _Sasuke.

He was startled out of his angry reverie by a light, beautiful, darkly sexy chuckle. "You're as bad as me when it comes to glaring." Sasuke said lightly, a faint smile curving his perfect mouth. Naruto gaped. Sasuke had… smiled? There could be no explanation but…

"Are you drunk?" Naruto asked bluntly.

"No, but I feel great. You know Uchihas don't get drunk." Sasuke had snagged Naruto's hand in his and was moving to the music, easing Naruto's hips into rhythm with him as he guided the other boy's movements with his free hand.

Naruto smiled softly. "I'm glad," he murmured, burying his face in Sasuke's neck, breathing in his delicious vanilla and spice scent. "You don't smile nearly enough anymore, S'uke."

Sasuke stopped moving. "You stopped calling me that," he said quietly. "Why did you stop?"

Naruto looked up. "I stopped because I was afraid to let myself get closer to you."

"Why?" Sasuke asked. "Why were you afraid?"

"Why did you stop smiling?" Naruto countered, leading Sasuke off the dance floor and to a small, secluded table.

"I stopped smiling because you stopped being my best friend." Sasuke's eyes bored into Naruto's. "You stopped spending time with me, just the two of us, outside of training. And the time we did have together, alone, you spent talking about Sakura this, Ino that, the joke Kiba told you, how lazy Shikamaru was being…"

"I'm sorry,." Naruto interrupted quickly, looking ashamed. "I… I did all that because I was afraid… I was afraid that I was falling for you,." Naruto choked out, and Sasuke's entire body stiffened in shock. Naruto felt tears prick at his eyes. Sasuke really didn't feel the same way… They had flirted, but jokingly. He and Sasuke… they could never really be… "I understand if you don't feel the same. You don't have to pretend for me. I-"

Naruto was cut off abruptly by Sasuke's choked laughter. "Baka…" He laughed, smiling up at Naruto. "You're such an idiot, usuratonkachi. You have no idea how long I've loved you… no idea how badly I want to hit you right now for being stupid…" Sasuke drifted off. "No idea how much I want to kiss you right now." His voice had dropped an octave and was low and husky as his eyes locked with Naruto's, hooded and lustful.

If that wasn't an invitation, Naruto didn't know what was.

Naruto cupped Sasuke's cheek in his hand, reveling at the softness of his skin as his other hand threaded through Sasuke's hair, the dark strands feeling like silk against his skin. Sasuke's lips were parted, soft and inviting, and Naruto tried to be as gentle and cautious as he could with the kiss, his mouth careful against pliant pink lips.

Sasuke tasted like heaven: sweet, heady vanilla and spicy cinnamon mixed with potent, intoxicating honey. His mouth was eager as it delicately moved against Naruto's, soft and sweet. Naruto felt his eyes close involuntarily as sweet bliss enveloped him.

Needless to say, Naruto was devastated when Sasuke pulled back.

"Promise me this kiss isn't because you're horny and probably pretty drunk," Sasuke murmured, his voice low and warm and velvety. "Promise me that, tomorrow morning, no matter what we do tonight, we'll talk when we're both completely sober and we'll figure this out and you'll be mine. Promise me this won't end up being another one of your mistakes."

"I promise, Sasuke,." Naruto said, painfully honest. "This means everything to me. _You _mean everything to me." Naruto swallowed heavily. "I love you, Sasuke."

The most beautiful smile Naruto had ever seen lit up Sasuke's face: a smile that could turn a straight man gay, could make a married woman forget all about the love of her life, could destroy the resolve a man who had promised to forsake the pleasures of the flesh forever…

"I love you too, Naruto. Don't you ever forget that."

Naruto had never been so happy in his life.

Sasuke had smiled.

Maybe that twelfth spot wouldn't be empty for long.

(1) One in Japanese

(2) Two in Japanese

(3) You guessed it, three in, of course, Japanese.

A/N: Surprisingly, I have only one thing to say: REVIEW!!


	2. A Budding Romance

* * *

Title: Synchronized

Summary: They were the best synchronized divers in the world; Olympic champions. They were best friends; inseparable. And now, Sasuke couldn't help but wonder when the line between friendship and love had blurred and disappeared altogether. (Narusasunaru) (AU)

A/N: Ha! It isn't dead! My strange synchronized diving fic has been reborn as a multi-chaptered fic because of your reviews! Arigato gozaimasu, minna! Now, I was considering creating a picture perfect relationship, but where's the fun in that? Our two favorite bishonen are both emotionally stunted, so it'll naturally take time for their relationship to develop.

Also, in this story, the Olympics were held in July, so Sasuke's birthday is the week after he and Naruto won the gold medal and got back home to Japan.

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to all the people who reviewed, because even if I didn't reply, I still appreciate them and cherish each and every one! Arigato gozaimasu!

Beta: The wonderful, fantastic _MikoGoddess, _of course! No one else could possibly deal with all my annoying, silly mistakes!

Disclaimer: Hi, my name is Atomic Jello, but you can call me Jello, and I am a Naruto addict. It's true, I'm a complete Narutard, and am currently recovering from I-don't-own-Naruto-itis. It is a very serious disease that brings the infected into a period of depression upon discovering that they are not successful Japanese manga artists and are really short, nerdy Chinese girls who spend far too much time on their computer.

Warning: Implied lemon. (Insert scary music and lightning)

Key:

"_Speaking in a foreign language (either Japanese or Chinese, because I am a failure at any other foreign language. I barely have my English down)"_

_Thoughts_

First POV: Naruto

* * *

Synchronized

Chapter Two

A Budding Romance Between The Emotionally Stunted

* * *

Contrary to popular belief, Sasuke's life hadn't been perfect. Winning gold medals and international championships didn't instantly equal happiness. In fact, the last few years had been pretty miserable.

After Naruto and Sakura started dating, Naruto had spent less and less time with Sasuke outside the gym and the pool. It hadn't been all that bad the first few years; Sasuke was just forced to part with his darling dobe on weekends and some nights when Naruto had promised to finally take Sakura out.

But, a year ago, Naruto had suddenly started spending every free second with Sakura who was, of course, delighted. She had always complained about how Naruto spent too much time with Sasuke when she was his girlfriend. "It's like _you_ guys are the ones dating!" she had laughed. She had no idea how much Sasuke wished that was the case.

Whenever Sasuke _did_ manage to wrestle a free evening with Naruto, an evening for a quiet dinner and bonding at the enormous apartment they shared, Sakura would show up with Ino and Shikamaru and Kiba and Hinata in tow. When he would ask silently why, Naruto would smile sheepishly and say that he had thought that the more people the merrier. And that would only hurt Sasuke more, because Naruto had used to be the one who begged for one-on-one movie nights with just the two of them curled up side by side, Naruto guffawing at the actor's antics while Sasuke snickered quietly.

But, those movie nights were few and far between until they stopped happening altogether. Instead, Naruto and Sakura would cuddle, Ino would force Shikamaru to hold her, Hinata would shyly hold Kiba's hand as they sat side by side, and Sasuke would sit alone in the armchair. Occasionally when Neji joined them, they would sullenly sit together, bonded only by their single status and grudging respect of the other.

But, no matter how many times the far too perceptive Neji told Sasuke to just go ahead and tell Naruto how he felt, the raven kept his feelings to himself.

Sasuke had never been good with emotions. He kept everything bottled up, sticking tags like "feel this later" and "better kept to oneself" on nearly every single emotion and filing them away in the depths of his mind and soul. It had always been Naruto's job to recognize those emotions and set them free. But, Naruto didn't have time for Sasuke and his emotions anymore, so they kept building and building in Sasuke's storage closets until they overflowed into the raven's heart.

The result? A cold, emotionless Uchiha.

And, even more saddening than that, Naruto didn't even notice.

Sasuke withdrew even further into himself, hiding behind the iron walls he had erected around himself to ward away the stabbing pain he felt every time he saw Naruto and Sakura together. Sasuke became so cold and emotionless that diving was the only place he showed his true emotions because diving with Naruto was the only time he felt loved and needed. Naruto couldn't be a synchronized diver by himself.

The blonde needed Sasuke, and that was enough.

* * *

I think I can safely say that the last few years of my life were both the best and the worst. You'd think that the last few years were perfect as could be: world titles, gold medals, endorsements, a rush of money, my best friend, my girlfriend… everything I could want, right? And you'd also think that my earliest years were the most horrible, what with being abandoned by my mother after my father's untimely death and being passed around from foster home to foster home until Iruka found me.

But those years were a walk in the park compared to the last year.

I realized a few years back that I loved Sasuke. Then, I had thought that it was the love of a brother. I mean, we practically grew up as siblings. Kakashi and Iruka were dating, so it felt like we were on big family. We went through everything together: first loves (though Sasuke didn't seem to have one), first dates, first A's, first F's (Just me. Sasuke would never get an F. Damn geniuses…)… everything.

But, those feelings got stronger and stronger as time went on and I was beginning to question the real meaning of my feelings. I mean, a brother doesn't get jealous when his big bro goes to prom with Karin (Ew, I hate that girl)! A year ago, I recognized it for what it really was: I loved Sasuke more than I had ever thought it was possible to love another person.

What did I do? I freaked out, of course.

I had a full-on panic attack. I couldn't even look at Sasuke without hyperventilating and blushing like crazy. And, well, it's hard not to look when I spend my every waking moment with the guy. We bring new meaning to "attached at the hip". We go everywhere together… or, well, we did.

I mean, it's kind of hard to accept that you're gay after being with Sakura Haruno, prom queen and debutant, for four years, especially when you're gay for your best friend who is admittedly amazingly hot, but still. So, I came up with the not-so-brilliant strategy of ignoring Sasuke and forcing our unnaturally close relationship down a few notches.

It started with spending more time with Sakura. Sakura's a great girl and all, but spending time with her isn't the same as spending time with Sasuke. All she ever talks about are clothes and gossip. Sure, Sasuke doesn't talk much, but when he did open his mouth to speak, the words that came out were always worthwhile and meaningful.

Well, at least they are when he's not insulting me.

But, spending more time with Sakura didn't lessen the attraction I felt towards Sasuke. In fact, it only made it worse. Seeing him less was making it harder and harder to act normally when I did see him. I mean, it's hard not to drool when he's parading around wet and only in a tiny little Speedo.

He's pretty damn gorgeous, I know.

Not spending time with Sasuke hurt, too. Sasuke's presence is like… chamomile tea. It relaxes and rejuvenates me. Not being with Sasuke was like breathing only thin, stale air. I felt suffocated and deprived without Sasuke by my side 24/7. It was a horrible feeling.

I know what you're thinking: why go to these lengths to distance myself from Sasuke?

Because I knew that the second I let myself fall, I'd never be able to recover.

Because I knew that there was no way to fall out of love with Sasuke Uchiha.

Because I knew it was too late, but I didn't want to admit it.

Because I knew I was in love.

Because I was scared.

I was scared of rejection.

* * *

Sasuke could count on one hand the number of times he'd woken up beside another person in the past year. He only ever slept with someone when he absolutely needed to release stress, and he found waking up with another person in his bed annoying. For one, his bedmate almost always snored obnoxiously and smelled horrible. And, most of the time, they felt the need to spoon Sasuke. Uchihas were not cuddly people.

Needless to say, Sasuke wasn't particularly happy to wake up spooned with someone gently snoring in his ear. Sasuke angrily twisted around, dislodging the arm curled around his bare waist as he turned to regard whoever he had slept with last night. He didn't remember it, after all.

Sasuke was shocked to find soft blonde spikes and a ruggedly handsome face awaiting him as Naruto practically _purred _against Sasuke's throat, his chest rumbling deliciously against Sasuke's. He smelled of green apples, fresh air, summer, musk, and pure, unadulterated Naruto. Sasuke breathed in his scent, shocked at their close proximity. The raven felt his pulse pound. Had he…

And suddenly, it all came rushing back: Keigo, dancing, Naruto, kissing, confessing, more kissing, and a whole lot of other stuff that brought a flaming blush to his cheeks. _Did I really do all that? Does Naruto really love me? _Sasuke brushed a lock of blonde hair away from Naruto's scarred cheek. _How can I feel so happy? I feel as if I've finally found the missing piece of my heart, lying here with Naruto beside me. _Sasuke smiled and brushed his mouth against Naruto's forehead.

_I want to go back to sleep. I want to live in this dream just a little bit longer until I really wake up…_

_Until the nightmare returns._

* * *

Naruto woke up deliciously sore and lethargic, the sun slanting through the lowered blinds, dust motes dancing lazily through the air. The spot where Sasuke had been was still warm and the sheets smelled of Sasuke and what they'd done last night. Naruto could hear the shower running down the hall as he glanced at the clock: 8:55. Naruto yawned and stretched, his muscles aching pleasantly. The blonde let a cat-like smile spread across his features. He'd finally done it. He'd finally made Sasuke his.

Naruto glanced out the window and his smile grew. It was a beautiful day; the sky was pale blue, rich and silken; the clouds held a puffy, cottony softness to them as they drifted across the flawless expanse of blue sky; the sun was a perfect yellow disk, bathing the world in beautiful golden light… Everything was perfect, from the soft, sweet-smelling breeze that stirred the supple, glossy green leaves that adorned the boughs of the tall, strong trees, stretching fingers up to the sky to the fragrant, jewel-like wildflowers dusting the rich green fields like pixie dust, diamond-like dew sparkling in the sunlight.

_Look at me, _Naruto thought with a laugh, _waxing poetic this early. I guess love does this to a guy, huh? _Suddenly, Sasuke's face popped up in his mind and Naruto felt his smile soften. The blonde turned over onto his stomach, burying his face in Sasuke's pillow, inhaling his scent: vanilla, cinnamon, warmth, and a hint of musk. Naruto nuzzle his nose against the pillow, feeling criminally comfy and blissfully happy.

_No more running, _Naruto thought with a grin, forcing himself out of bed and pulling on fresh clothes. _Sasuke really does love me back._

The blonde made his way down the stairs, deciding that the shower he desperately needed could wait until after he fetched Sasuke's birthday present. He knew that he would have just enough time to get Sasuke's present and make breakfast. The raven took far too long when he showered.

Naruto couldn't help but whistle a tune to himself as he walked. Sasuke was his, it was the raven's birthday, one of the few days Sasuke let loose, and it was the day that Naruto would ensure that Sakura understood that they were over and make sure Sasuke was his and only his for good.

Life was looking pretty great.

* * *

Sasuke briskly toweled his unruly black hair, the dark strands instantly springing back into what Naruto had (affectionately?) dubbed "the duck's butt". Sasuke sighed heavily. Sure, it was great that his hair styled itself, but if he ever wanted to change his hairstyle, it would require two liters of gel and a dozen bottles of hair spray. Sasuke sighed and padded down the hall to the kitchen, not exactly looking forward to seeing Naruto after what had transpired last night. _Well, this is certainly going to be an awkward birthday, _he mused silently. _Hm… something smells delicious. _

The raven poked his head into the kitchen and almost fell flat on his pretty little Uchiha face at what he saw: Naruto, in a fluffy pink apron, making pancakes.

"…What the hell are you doing, usuratonkachi?" Sasuke spluttered in shock. Naruto's scarred cheeks were smeared with flour and he looked annoyingly cute, which shouldn't have been possible for a grown man in a ruffled, hot pink apron.

Naruto turned around, beaming. "Making breakfast, silly." He didn't look embarrassed at all.

"I know your bi, but, jeez, getting in touch with your feminine side like this is a bit too much," Sasuke snorted, sitting down at the table, wincing a bit at the soreness in his backside.

Suddenly, Naruto smirked as he pulled off his apron. "I'm surprised you can walk after last night, Sasu-chan." Naruto smiled wickedly, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's stiffening shoulders as he set the platter of pancakes before his precious little Uchiha. Naruto smiled in delight at the adorable blush that spread like wildfire across Sasuke's porcelain cheeks.

"N-Naruto!" He gasped, mortified that Naruto was making him act so un-Uchiha-like. He was no blushing schoolgirl, dammit! And why the hell was Naruto still doing here, anyway? Sasuke didn't exactly remember who had been the instigator last night, but he was willing to bet his two cents that it had been him. Shouldn't Naruto hate him?

Naruto's smile softened into something soft and sweet as he sat beside Sasuke, handing the raven a mug of coffee, black, just the way the surly Uchiha like it. "Happy birthday, koi (1)."

"W-What?" Sasuke stammered, his dark eyes wide with surprise. "Koi?"

Naruto smiled before leaning forward to press a soft, chaste kiss to the Uchiha's soft mouth. "Silly Sasu-chan," he chuckled, and the sound warmed Sasuke's cold heart. "You're my koi now. Unless you…" Naruto drifted off, pain and sadness flooding his eyes.

Sasuke quickly leaned forward and returned Naruto's kiss with one of his own. And, even more surprising, Sasuke returned Naruto's smile with one of his own. "Thanks, dobe." A long time ago, insults like "dobe" and "usuratonkachi" had become affectionate nicknames and Naruto found them rather endearing instead of annoying like he used to.

"I got you a present, S'uke!" The blonde chirped, grabbing a blue and white wrapped package off of the countertop and handing it to Sasuke.

"You didn't have to, Naruto." Sasuke said softly, though he looked happy as his long, pale fingers gently stroked the velvety white bow. "We agreed on no presents, remember?"

"Yeah, but today is special," Naruto mumbled, a faint blush staining his cheeks. "Sasuke… I want you to be my boyfriend."

The Uchiha's eyes narrowed warily, the good mood he'd been in dissipating as he forced himself to think logically. "What about Sakura?" he demanded, setting the present down as if he'd been stung. "I refuse to be two-timed, Naruto."

"I know, Sasuke. You deserve better." Naruto took a deep breath. "I broke up with her last week. She thinks I'm kidding."

Sasuke stared at Naruto blankly, disbelief obvious in his dark sapphire orbs. "…She thinks your kidding?"

Naruto nodded sadly. "Sasuke, I promise I'll talk to her again. I'll make sure she understands." The blonde's sky blue eyes bore into Sasuke's own midnight-colored orbs.

"All right, Naruto, but I can't be your boyfriend," Sasuke blushed at the word, "until you and Sakura are over for sure and she knows it. I refuse to share you," the Uchiha finished with conviction.

Naruto grinned. "Hai, hai (2)," he said lightly, smiling. "Now, open your present, S'uke. Even with the breathing holes, they might suffocate."

Sasuke was confused. Breathing holes? A present suffocating? What the hell? The raven carefully undid the bow, lifting the navy cover from the box. The second the lid came free, a blur of fluffy jet-black fur came rocketing at him, colliding hard with his chest before scrambling up onto his shoulder. Sasuke stared with wide eyes at the tiny black kitten curled against his neck, nuzzling the skin adoringly.

"I think he likes you," Naruto laughed, scratching behind the kitten's enormous pink ears. The tiny little creature let out a crooning, blissful mewl as he rubbed against Naruto's hand, simultaneously cuddling closer to Sasuke.

"You got me a cat?" Sasuke asked, surprised. He had never been an animal person because Uchihas _did not do cute! _

"Yeah! Adorable, isn't he?" Naruto smiled patronizingly at the little kitten.

"Why the hell would you ever think that I would want this… thing!" Sasuke asked a bit angrily. He refused to love the little kitten curled up on his shoulder. The thing was a disgusting _animal_ that ate, slept, and performed bodily functions _everywhere! _

Naruto looked hurt. "I just thought… well, it's like a mix of the two of us." Sasuke felt a pang of guilt ravage his heart at Naruto's saddened expression. "I mean, blue-black fur, light blue eyes… like the two of us blended together into one cat."

Naruto reached into the box, pulling out an orange kitten with dark blue eyes. "And, well, he has a brother." The kitten promptly launched himself at Sasuke, burrowing into his still damp hair. "They seem to like how you smell." Naruto smiled. Sasuke looked sinfully cute with two kittens cuddling against him as he reluctantly scratched the black one's ears. The two kittens purred happily.

"…Fine, we'll keep them," he mumbled, won over by the kitten's enormous disc-like eyes, as well as Naruto's puppy dog pout.

"Yay!" Naruto cheered. "What'll we name them?"

Sasuke smiled. "Itachi and…" He drifted off thoughtfully, studying the still-nameless marmalade kitten.

"Kyuubi," Naruto said with finality. "Itachi and Kyuubi."

Sasuke smiled. "Yeah, Itachi and Kyuubi."

Naruto smiled. He'd have to get his camera soon, because Sasuke and those kittens were far too cute.

* * *

Naruto let out a happy sigh. He loved diving with Sasuke. He felt closer than close to the Uchiha when they leapt off of that platform together, movements mirroring each other, perfectly synchronized, like one being, not two. "Let's try three somersaults and three twists, teme," Naruto said as they climbed to the top of the platform.

"Three somersaults and three twists, usuratonkachi? That's one flip more than what we did in Beijing." If what they had done before was impossible, then what Naruto was proposing truly was.

"It's not like we're on a three meter springboard or anything. We have farther to fall. We have more time. It'll be fine." Naruto said, stepping up to the edge.

"Reverse, and in pike position, dobe? That has to be at least a four point five on the difficulty meter. Impossible." But Sasuke walked forward to stand beside Naruto anyway. He'd jump off a cliff for the blonde. He'd do anything.

"Now, what did I say about impossible, koi?" Naruto asked teasingly, smiling at Sasuke who was staring at his toes sullenly.

"There is no such thing," he grumbled unhappily.

"Exactly," Naruto said, tweaking Sasuke's nose happily. "Now stop sulking, even if it is incredibly cute."

Sasuke glared at Naruto, navy eyes narrowed and indignant. "I. Am. Not. _Cute_," he ground out. _If looks could kill, I would be shredded, chopped, blended, pur_é_ed, sautéed, grilled, deep fried, then cooked slowly over an open fire, if all that's even possible, _Naruto thought, amused. No matter what Sasuke said, the Uchiha _was_ cute.

"Let's just jump off," Naruto said suddenly. "I haven't jumped off without doing a dive in years."

A look of panic crossed Sasuke's features. "But, Naruto, you know I can't do that. I'm afraid of heights… You know I can't do jump off unless I have a dive keeping my mind occupied, Naruto. I always look down unless I'm thinking about what I have to do on the way down." Sasuke swallowed thickly; the raven hated ever admitting to any weakness whatsoever, but with Naruto, it was okay. With Naruto, anything and everything was okay.

"We'll hold hands," Naruto smiled, his eyes bright with happiness. "We'll jump off together, Sasuke. We'll overcome your fear together."

Sasuke looked apprehensive. "Naruto…"

"Do you trust me, koi?" Naruto asked, looking deeply into the raven's bottomless eyes.

"Yes, but-"

"Then that 'but' shouldn't exist." Naruto grabbed the raven's slender hand in his. "Let's do this, S'uke. Together."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist, burying his face in Naruto's hair. "I'm scared," he admitted softly, and Naruto couldn't help but feel honored that Sasuke was acting so vulnerably with him. _He really does trust me… _

"I won't let anything happen to you," Naruto promised. "Now, just look at me, and not at anything else.

Sasuke smiled, staring up at Naruto. "_Ichi_ (3)," he said.

"_Ni _(4)," Naruto murmured, pulling Sasuke closer to him as they stood together on the extreme edge of the platform.

"_San _(5)," they shouted, jumping, still locked in each other's embrace. They hit the water together, perfectly vertical, having pulled apart until they were connected only by their clasped hands as they entered the cool pool water. Not even as the water swallowed them, disorienting them, did they let go.

Their heads broke the surface, and Naruto grinned.

Nothing could tear them apart.

* * *

Naruto sat on his bed, flipping through an old, well-worn, cherished photo album. The first eleven photos were all the same, but there was one more photo tucked between the sheets of clear plastic.

Photo number twelve was of Sasuke cat-napping, curled up on his side, his head resting on the mattress rather than the pillow, long black hair contrasting sharply against the ivory sheets. His fingers were curled in the coverlet and a soft, sweet smile tugged at the corners of his flawless mouth. He was beautiful, too beautiful… On either side of his head snuggled two kittens. The orange cat had made a nest in Sasuke's hair and was curled up in the long, dark strands, comfy as could be. Itachi, on the other hand, was snuggled against the hollow of Sasuke's throat, his silky black head and huge, pink ears tickling Sasuke's neck. The little ebony kitten sneezed cutely every time Sasuke shifted and his long bangs brushed against the tip of his pink nose. Long beams of sunlight danced across the three angelic faces, and Naruto smiled as he stared at the picture.

Naruto set down the photo album. He would still love and cherish the photo album, but now that he had the real thing…

The front door opened and Sasuke walked through. Naruto got up to greet his boyfriend. "You ready to confront Sakura?" he asked, taking Sasuke's hand in his. Sasuke nodded and smiled, a smile Naruto was coming to love more and more.

Naruto squared his shoulders. He and Sasuke could survive anything. They could survive the ridicule, the dark, disapproving looks, Sakura's temper… anything.

He loved the boy, after all.

* * *

(1) I bet you thought my footnotes were gone! No, they're back. Koi is an abbreviation of Koibito, which means lover. Not the fish because, well, that would just be weird.

(2) The equivalent of "yeah, yeah".

(3) If you don't remember this, I'll be very disappointed. It means one.

(4) Two, in Japanese.

(5) Well, they're counting, so that should tell you something…

* * *

A/N: Well, this chapter didn't turn out at all like I wanted it to, and I almost got a cavity writing the last half of this chapter, it was so saccharine sweet. XD The ending was pretty suckish, but you'll just have to live with it until I get back and can post Letting You Go, which my beta is currently betaing, bless her. Well, this is continued in Letting You Go (Synchronized has become and Arch!!), told from Sakura's POV, which will be out after I get back from Alaska, so, in ten days.

Letting You Go preview:

Naruto confronts Sakura! What happens when Sakura is unable to accept Sasuke and Naruto's relationship? How can Sasuke and Naruto ever be together if Sakura won't let go? And how is the future looking for out favorite divers?

Next time, on Dragon Ba- er, I mean, Synchronized!

REVIEW!!


	3. Author's Note

No, this is not the real chapter because you guys haven't gone to my profile and voted as to what you want: Letting You Go, a neutral Chapter 3, or both. Why am I doing this? Well, I got a bunch of story alerts after Chapter 2 went up, so I guess some people think that this will be continued. It might be, if you vote, that is. So, go one and vote while I work on writing up a bunch of new story ideas so I can add to the growing list of unfinished fics I have under my belt.

EDIT: October 1, 2008

CHAPTER 4 IS UP! Yes, rejoice, because now you won't have to wait like the poor souls who hung around for a month, wondering when I, idiot author that I am, would update.

So, run along now and click that button!


	4. The Last Barrier

Title: Synchronized

Summary: They were the best synchronized divers in the world; Olympic champions. They were best friends; inseparable. And now, Sasuke couldn't help but wonder when the line between friendship and love had blurred and disappeared altogether. (Narusasunaru) (AU)

A/N: Well, I finally got off my lazy ass and wrote this up! School is going to get in the way of writing, so my irregular updates will probably get slower because I'll only be able to write on weekends. But, rest assured, in Jelloland, fanfiction comes before everything. I'd like to thank everyone who either took my poll (yay! Thirty-four voters! -does a happy dance-) or reviewed the Author's Note. Most people didn't want Sakura's view as well, but that would be unfair to _blugirlami21_ -my muse, the person I ask for advice because I annoy my beta enough as is, someone who answers most of my stupid questions when I'm not asking you guys…- who inspired me to do so and has helped me a lot through my momentary writer's block. (Shameless Advertising Warning!!) Letting You Go is up, so go check it out for Sakura's point of view.

And, well, of course, I have excuses as to why you shouldn't murder me for the delay:

(1) I started school and was drowned beneath the waters of endless homework.

(2) I was dragged into the Reborn! fandom, because, well, Reborn is just too cute!

(3) I actually developed a life! I know, laugh all you want, but I have social obligations, like making a complete fool of myself at dances.

(4) I lost interest for a while because of the whole Reborn! fandom thingy.

(5) I got too wrapped up in reading fics to write.

…please don't hurt me…

Now, I have a question for you guys: I was surfing through Narusasu fics, my new OTP, and I found a term I don't understand: what does PWP mean? When I saw the lemon warning in the beginning, I hightailed it out of there (see? Answering my question in KFD saved me from another potentially scarring run-in), but I'm still curious. Anyone care to enlighten little old me?

And, before you ask, yes, the horrid poem/song in the beginning was written by me. Not all of us can be good at everything… -sniffle-

Also, tell me if you want more chapters, because I guess I can, but I kind of like how it ended… Ah well, I am a slave to your reviews.

Beta: The fabulous _MikoGoddess_, who I wouldn't be able to go on without. You should thank her for making sure my chapters are error-free, grammatically correct, and better written. Yay for _MikoGoddess_!

Disclaimer: Uh, I think you guys are tired of me trying to be funny with my disclaimers… So, I'll just keep it simple: Don't own, don't sue.

Key:

_Thoughts_

First POV: Sasuke

Poem: Naruto's POV

* * *

Synchronized

Chapter 3

The Last Barrier

* * *

_I wonder, but I don't dare ask;_

_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask._

_She's trying so hard to hide…_

_They're just along for the ride._

_She smiles, like she isn't hurt;_

_She smiles, like they know what she's worth;_

_She smiles, like nothing's wrong;_

_She smiles, like it's been okay all along._

_She doesn't seem to care;_

_She braves all the glares._

_She ignores the spite and the hate,_

_But that's all she's gotten of late._

_She smiles, like she isn't hurt;_

_She smiles, like they know what she's worth;_

_She smiles, like nothing's wrong;_

_She smiles, like it's been okay all along._

_I want to help, but I'm too scared;_

_I want to help, but I'm not prepared._

_How does she do it, standing alone?_

_How does she do it, away from home?_

_She smiles, like she isn't hurt;_

_She smiles, like they know what she's worth;_

_She smiles, like nothing's wrong;_

_She smiles, like it's been okay all along._

_I want to help._

_I need to help._

_Because, if I don't, who will?_

* * *

There had been very few times when Sasuke had ever desired emotional support; the time when his parents and Itachi died in a car crash had been the only incident in which he had openly sought out Naruto as a shoulder to cry on, even though he turned cold the day after. Plenty of bad things had happened since then, but Sasuke had trained himself to keep it all inside and to never rely on others.

This time, though, he needed a hand to hold.

Or maybe a paw.

Sasuke cuddled Itachi closer to his chest as Kyuubi snuggled into his hair, his fingers absently stroking the black kittens ridiculously big ears, the delighted purr he received calming him. Sasuke glanced out of the corner of his eye at Naruto, tense and uncomfortable, awkwardly avoiding Sasuke's eyes.

"It's not your fault," Sasuke said suddenly. "We're both nervous about this, but neither of us is to blame. Don't beat yourself up over it, Naruto," Sasuke smiled, trying to be reassuring, but it came out strained and nervous.

Naruto grinned. "Thanks, Sasuke," he said.

Sasuke ruthlessly squashed blush number two thousand and one. _Damn… I've blushed more in the past two days than in the past two years… _Sasuke glanced up at the cause of his constant embarrassment through his long, dark lashes. _Dobe… my dobe…_

Sasuke fidgeted, stroking Kyuubi's silky ears as Itachi absently rolled out of his arms to lie down across the table, batting at Sasuke's long, silky black bangs. The two kittens purred happily, loving how indulgent Sasuke was being, letting them play with his hair. Naruto snickered, and Sasuke decided that Naruto's happiness was worth it, even at the price of his hair and dignity.

Suddenly, silence swept over the usually bustling café. Sasuke's head shot up, almost dislodging an unhappily yowling Kyuubi who batted at the raven's head to make his displeasure known. Sasuke gulped uncomfortably as he realized who had walked in: Sakura Haruno.

She was wearing a ridiculously tight, short dress that was low cut enough to make the fact the she wasn't wearing a bra known. Her dainty feet were slipped into a pair of four-inch stilettos, and she had a tiny handbag slung over her shoulder. She strode forward, hips swaying seductively.

Sakura looked nothing like the girl Sasuke once loved like the sister he never had.

She threw her arms around Naruto's shoulders, long pink hair mingling with Naruto's sunshine locks. She smirked, confident and cocky. "Hey, babe; what'd you want to talk about?"

Naruto pulled away from Sakura, shifting closer to Sasuke, and the brunette felt his heart jumpstart. Naruto's long, tan fingers tangled with his, curling lovingly against Sasuke's ivory skin, cradling the silky hand adoringly. "Sakura, I want you to know that we're over," he said, his thumb gently stroking against the raven's pale skin. "I belong with Sasuke, Sakura." he looked up pleadingly, his eyes speaking for him. _Please understand, Sakura. Please…_

"Don't be silly, Naruto," Sakura scoffed, but Sasuke could hear a hint of panic in her voice. "What can Sasuke give you that I can't?"

Naruto stared up at Sakura, the plea in his eyes even stronger than before. "I love him, Sakura. I guess I always have. Please understand." Sasuke felt his hands clench a little, hearing that hateful name repeated so many times… The jealousy cut him into pieces like a razor blade.

Sakura's emerald eyes turned wild. "Are you saying that you've been lying to me all these years when you claimed to love me unconditionally?"

Naruto's eyes soften, gentle and apologetic. "I do love you, Sakura, but not in the way you want me to." he said, soft and sweet, his fingers tightening comfortingly around Sasuke's. _Comfort for who? _Sasuke wondered. _Me? Him? Us? _"Gomen nasai (1), Sakura-chan." Sasuke felt his chest tighten angrily at the affectionate nickname. He stared at the table, his free hand clenching angrily, hatred and jealousy swirling through him, potent and dizzying.

Suddenly, she whirled on Sasuke, eyes untamed and hysterical. "Prove it to me," she hissed, her voice low and venomous. "Prove to me that you can make him happy, and I'll let Naruto go."

Sasuke looked up, summoning all the calmness and gentleness he could. He wanted to let her down easy. The real Sakura, the Sakura he knew, was a good person. She deserved a gentle let-down. "I don't need to prove anything," he said, stroking Kyuubi's ears for comfort. "He's happier when he's with me, and you know it."

Sakura's eyes narrowed dangerously; angrily. "No, I don't 'know it'," she said contemptuously, anger poisoning her words. "Naruto is happy with me, and that's the end of it."

"Sakura," Sasuke said, struggling to keep his tone soft and gentle, "I love you like a sister. It's hard for me to admit this, but you are very important to me. Please, Sakura, I love Naruto and Naruto loves me." Sasuke felt the words ring a true, breathlessly beautiful note in his heart. It felt so right, saying that…

"Are you really okay with this?" she screeched unexpectedly, slamming her clenched fist down on the table. Itachi let out a yelp and leapt up onto Sasuke's shoulder, curling up against his neck, trembling. Sasuke reached up, stoking Itachi's silky head. Sakura's eyes narrowed angrily. "You can't give Naruto children. I can. How can you live with yourself, knowing that you've deprived the world of little Uzumaki children?" There was no mercy in her eyes.

Sasuke felt the words hit him with the force of a physical blow. It was true. Everything Sakura said was true. Sasuke couldn't give Naruto children. Sasuke couldn't keep the Uchiha line alive, and Naruto couldn't keep the Uzumaki family going. But… oh, God, Sasuke loved Naruto so much… Sasuke could feel the indecision pulling him two ways, and the anguish was excruciating. "I…" Sasuke let his mouth fall closed. He had nothing to say.

Naruto raised his hand to Sasuke's cheek, gently stroking his flawless skin, tender and loving. "Sasuke, I don't care about stuff like that," he murmured, sweet and soft, his eyes flooded with an emotion so pure and so sweet it was enough to break anyone's heart.

"But…" Sasuke whispered brokenly, his heart thumping a strange, uneven rhythm in his chest, erratic and illogical.

"Sumimasen (2)," Sakura whispered, her head ducked, ashamed, a curtain of lustrous pink hair swinging forward to hide her face, rich strands the color of cotton candy glimmering in the sunlight. "I know now. You two really love each other. Gomen, Naruto. Gomen, Sasuke. Please, forgive me." She raised her eyes, looking like a sinner seeking forgiveness from above. Her emerald eyes were beseeching, and Sasuke once again found something in those green depths that was so deeply human, so deeply Sakura, that he knew, for certain, that the Sakura he and Naruto both loved like a sister was back. Sasuke felt something in his chest tighten, seeing the real Sakura again.

And then, Uchiha Sasuke did something he hadn't done in years. He smiled a true smile in front of someone other than Naruto, a smile filled with pure joy and relief and love. He felt the happiness flood him, pure adrenaline, as addicting as any drug, but twice as potent, filling him to the brim. "Arigatou gozaimasu (3), Sakura," he said, his eyes shining with all the barely-suppressed emotions that thrummed though his body.

Sakura smiled right back.

* * *

I sat, and I stared.

You stared back.

We weren't quite sure what to do, of course. I mean, it was a little awkward. How did we act? Like we used to? Like star-struck lovers? Like best friends? Like boyfriends?

Frankly, I was at a lost.

And, well, so were you.

We were sitting at the dining table, fidgety and uncomfortable. I mean, what had we expected? A magical white steed to ride off into the sunset on? A storybook happily-ever-after?

So many questions, yet so few answers…

"Sasuke?" You asked sweetly, looking up at me with your indescribably beautiful eyes.

"Yeah?" I asked, my mouth going dry.

"We'll be together forever, right?" You asked, a strange innocence shining.

I blinked my widened eyes before feeling my expression soften. "Yeah… I love you, Naruto."

"I love you too."

And, I guess it was all we needed.

Love, that is.

* * *

Training was difficult. If Naruto had had a hard enough time resisting Sasuke in a Speedo before, he was now fighting an epic battle. Tsunade, on the few times she decided to grace her world-famous team with her presence, gave the two a quizzical look. Sure, the air had always been sexually charged, but not to this extent.

Tsunade stifled a smirk as she watched her two precious boys perform yet another flawless dive, twisting through the air with serpentine grace. _Finally… _she thought happily, but tinged with annnoyance. _They've finally realized their feelings… But, jeez, it's about time. How long has it been? Years? And I thought Sasuke wasn't a complete idiot…_

_Oh, how wrong I was._

"Boys!" Tsunade shrilled at the top of her lungs, waving for them to get out of the hot tub. The two complied, Naruto lumbering out with the grace of a pregnant blue whale, but somehow managing to regain some semblance of grace, though it was predatory, like a lion on the hunt. Sasuke gracefully rose out of the water, padding softly across the deck to Tsunade, a gazelle's fluidity gracing his movements as he all but floated towards the other side of the pool.

"So… who had a kid?" Tsunade asked nonchalantly, leaning back against a tiled pillar.

Naruto choked on his water. "W-What?"

"Well, it's just that the two of you have been glowing like pregnant mothers, so…" Tsuande drew out the last word, letting it drift off suggestively.

It was Sasuke's turn to choke. "Pardon?"

Tsunade shrugged, dismissing the uncomfortable air that hung around her two Golden Boys. "Maybe you two just got your eyesight checked, 'cause, well, it seems like you've finally lost your blindness."

"Tsunade-baba…" Naruto said warningly, and the seasoned coach new instantly what he meant. _It seems like my (or should I say Sasuke's?) idiot has finally caught on, _she thought with a smile.

"I just want to congratulate the two of you. You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you two to figure out your feelings." Tsunade rolled her eyes for extra effect. Sasuke was still at a loss for words. Tsunade grinned. "Let's practice that triple twist, triple forward somersault in pike position one more time, boys."

Naruto tenderly led his still-gaping boyfriend away, and Tsunade could faintly here Sasuke's confused words.

"…how did she…?"

"...don't know, Sasuke, but Tsunade-baba knows everything. Don't worry, S'uke, it'll be…"

"…are you sure we're ready to…?"

"Yes, Sasuke, we're ready." That last sentence was spoken so firmly that Tsunade couldn't help but smile. Her little brat was all grown up…

The two climbed up to the top of the platform, their hands intertwined. Her boys, both so beautiful, both so perfect, both so strong, yet both so fragile... _I hope this romance doesn't break them… Both of them deserve a happy ending, and I hope this is the ending we all want for them._

* * *

It was nighttime, and I was stretched out on my back, listening to the warm, steady thump of your heart. The night air was warm and humid, a stray breeze caressing our bodies, lazy and sweet. I stared up into the stars, and it felt like my thoughts were going out and out but never coming back. I thought about anything and everything; you, me, Sakura, our friends, your friends, her friends, our future, our past, our present…

Maybe, the rate I was going, nothing would bring me back.

But, just like before, just like when Itachi and Mom and Dad were taken from me, you were there, and you dragged me back.

You're my lifeline, Naruto.

You're the only thing that'll keep me coming back.

And, well, that's enough.

* * *

(1) Those of you who read Letting You Go beforehand should know this, but for those of you who didn't (go now!) might need to know that it means "Sorry".

(2) Sumimasen is a way of saying 'sorry', but is actually more commonly used to say 'excuse me' or 'pardon'.

(3) Thank you, of course.

* * *

A/N: Gah! Short! -headdesk- Sorry… I know you hate me now, but please leave a review…

-runs off into a corner and sobs over the plummeting quality of her writing-


End file.
